<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alli Alli Alligator by LayzDayz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671024">Alli Alli Alligator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayzDayz/pseuds/LayzDayz'>LayzDayz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black and Blue and Red All Over [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassed Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Stinks, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayzDayz/pseuds/LayzDayz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets into a fight in the sewers and needs Tony's help getting out when he's injured. This is a repost of a chapter in order to create a series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black and Blue and Red All Over [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alli Alli Alligator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was sort of a self-prompt I made based on a line from "Spies in Disguise." The line is the first sentence of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does internal bleeding feel like?”</p><p>“Please, tell me your joking,” Mr. Stark’s voice did not sound amused.</p><p>“Kind of,” Peter said, following the statement with a groan.</p><p>“Where are you?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Sewers,” Peter responded.</p><p>There was a beat of silence. “Why?” Tony asked, sounding truly baffled.</p><p>“You been hearing the rumors about an alligator in the sewers?” Peter asked.</p><p>“I think they were saying crocodile, which is ridiculous because there is no way a croc could survive in New York’s climate.” Tony was trying to sound disinterested in the rumor, but the fact that he knew that meant that he had already done some investigating of his own.</p><p>“Yeah… well it’s not an alligator or a crocodile as it turns out,” Peter responding, groaning as he tried to stand up.</p><p>There was silence for a moment as he continued to grunt and groan, getting to his feet.</p><p>“So, what is it?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Uh… Lizard Man?” Peter asked.</p><p>More silence.</p><p>“Pete… did you hit your head too?” Tony asked.</p><p>“What? No!” Peter shot back.</p><p>“Well where is it now?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it disappeared, I don’t think it’s coming back anytime soon.”</p><p>“Okay, I have your GPS location and I’m almost there, how hurt are you?”</p><p>Peter tried to take a stock of his injuries, but he could only focus on the burning in his side. It was probably just broken ribs, despite his earlier complaint to Tony he didn’t think anything was bleeding, internally or otherwise.</p><p>“I may have a few broken ribs,” Peter said. “That thing was strong.”</p><p>Peter stood underneath a manhole cover and waited. He could hear cars driving overhead. Slowly the sound disappeared, followed by honking and yelling. The manhole cover was removed and he could see Iron Man’s face looking down at him. Peter webbed the edge of the hole and Tony grabbed the webbing, pulling Peter up, which he was grateful for. He didn’t think he could climb with broken ribs.</p><p>“Thanks,” Peter gasped as Tony set him on his feet and discarded the webbing. He glanced around. The cars had stopped honking and were watching them. Phones were out, videoing their interaction. Peter waved pathetically as the manhole cover was put back in place.</p><p>“Now what?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Now I take you back to the Tower,” Tony said.</p><p>“How?” Peter asked.</p><p>Tony held out his arms.</p><p>“No… nonono,” Peter whispered backing away. Tony’s arms dropped. “I’m not going to be carried way with all these people watching.</p><p>“Spidey…” Tony’s said in lieu of Peter’s real name and much too patronizing for Peter’s liking.</p><p>“Look, I’ll meet you a few blocks away where it’s a little quieter,” Peter offered.</p><p>Tony hesitated, but then glanced around. “Okay,” he said taking off.</p><p>Peter waved at the waiting motorists again and then walked away, trying not to limp, it was still going to look weird, but not as weird. He was afraid people would start following him, but most people ignored him, staring at their phones. It was New York after all. One person did ask for a selfie, which he obliged.<br/>
Then when he was sure no one was recording him anymore, he slipped down an alley.</p><p>He waited for a while, expecting Tony to return, instead a few minutes later he heard a car honking at him. Looking towards the end of the alley, he saw Happy waiting. He sighed and trudged to the car, pulling it open and getting in. Tony sat in the back seat looking at his phone.</p><p>“Thought this would be more discreet,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter said. “Thanks.”</p><p>Tony grunted in response before putting the phone down. “So, what have we got?” he asked.</p><p>“Broken ribs,” Peter said.</p><p>“Got that already, anything else?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter had to think about it, obviously the ribs felt like the most pressing injury, he had to concentrate to be able to tell if anything else even hurt.</p><p>“I think I might have sprained my wrist,” Peter said. He winced as his hand came to his head. “And maybe I did hit my head, but I don’t think I have a concussion.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Okay, we’ll get you back to the tower and check you out.”</p><p>“Okay… what about the alligator?”</p><p>“Crocodile.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, glad for the mask. “Lizard Man.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m going to have to see footage from the baby monitor, because I’m having a hard time picturing it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't really know where this one was going, so if it seems random... it is.</p><p>The title is based on a game I made up with some preschool kids. Kind of like sharks and minnows, really fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>